


Confession

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Jack tells Mark the truth about his embarrassing crush, and Mark has some news for Jack as well.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted a dramatic reveal after the last chapter >_<

Jack stared at Mark with his intense blue eyes. Mark stared back with his warm, dark brown ones. Neither of them spoke. Mark's brain became a tornado of worries, and he thought Jack was giving him an odd look.

"I said that? Like, seriously?"

"I think so." Mark held his head high, but inside he was terrified as he waited nervously for Jack to laugh in his face and play it off as a joke.

"Well then, I guess... Now I don't have to worry about tellin' you... how I feel." Jack gritted his teeth anxiously.

"You mean, it's true?" Mark gasped.

Jack covered his face. "Fuck, I know it's stupid, right? Everyone's always jokin' around about us bein' a couple, while I'm over 'ere with actual  feelings. I just..."

"Jack, I—" Mark tried to butt in, but he couldn't, Jack kept on going.

"You don't have ta say anythin', okay? I already know. I should'a never got my hopes up. We're friends, right? Let's just uh... Forget about it."

Mark could tell that Jack was on the verge of tears. He did the only thing he could think of to stop Jack's ranting; he pulled Jack into a hug and didn't let go. Jack sniffed and hesitantly hugged him back. After hugging for what seemed like forever, Jack pulled away, shaking, but Mark held onto him.

"Jack, I do like you!" Mark exclaimed.

Jack stared at him blankly.

"Like in the romantical-type way..." he made a weird hand gesture.

The Irishman's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I  like everything about you." Mark continued, suddenly feeling a little bolder than he had before. "Your hair, and your goofy face, and your dumb jokes, and... your laugh, your smile, your eyes. And you're so shy around the other guys, unless I'm by your side. It makes me feel needed." that last part was an odd addition, but it was true. Maybe it was because Mark had been a Youtuber for longer and had known others longer, but it felt like Jack acted a bit more comfortable when Mark was in the room, or in the call, respectively.

"Wow Merk, I didn't even- I just assumed—"

"Shhhh, it's okay." he held Jack's trembling hands.

Jack grinned up at him, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "Merk... I wish I could'a just up 'n told you. I wish you didn't have ta hear it from _drunk Jack_."

"Well, I know now, that's what's important." Mark gently wiped Jack's cheek with his thumb. He kissed Jack sweetly and then the two rested their  heads against each other, finally feeling at ease.

*******

"I can't hear anything now." Felix was crouched, pressing his ear to the door. Ken facepalmed. "Wait, I think they're—" The door opened and Felix  fell forward into the room.

"I told you he was listening in!" Mark told Jack. The two of them were now  dressed, Mark in his green muscle shirt, and Jack with his Berlin  sweatshirt. They both looked a lot less awkward than before, in the room. Felix laughed nervously and tried to get up off the floor, but stopped when he noticed that Mark's hand was at Jack's side.

"Ha! I was right! Ken, look!" he pointed and stood up. "They _are_ doing it!" he ran down hall, yelling. "IT'S REAL!"

Ken shook his head as he watched, then turned back to his other friends. He raised his eyebrows. "Are you really...?"

Jack and Mark just smiled at each other.


End file.
